Hamlyn Village
Hamlyn Village, commonly referred to as The Village, is one of the three main districts of Wellington Wells, where middle class Wellies live. It has less security than the Parade District, where the upper-class Wellies live, but it's far more secure and modernised compared to the Garden District. Wellies in Hamlyn frequent a couple different phrases and all take on a positive attitude due to Joy. They can often be seen jumping in puddles, playing patty-cake, and greeting one another. Bobbies patrol the streets and guard certain zones for non-public access. Hamlyn has a variety of locations such as stores and parks. Islands *Maidenholm *St. Georges Holm *Holm of Uskglass Overview Based off of 1960's England, Hamlyn Village is a lively place full of color and fun. The Village consists of rainbow roads with tons of houses, parks and alleyways adorning the streets, some of the houses are inhabited by Wellies, the citizens in Hamlyn Village. There are loads of Joy Booths scattered throughout for the player to use in case they want to take Joy, as well as TVs hanging above ground that broadcast Uncle Jack's shows on a daily basis. There are a few corners which sport security consisting of Downer Detectors that completely block off the road forward, unless the player has a Joy or Sunshine to spare. The citizens of Hamlyn Village are very keen to keep Downers and Wastrels out of their sight, willing to go as far as to chase the Downers down and vigorously beat them until they take their Joy, or until they're dead. There's a multitude of security placed on the streets and inside of houses to prevent Downers from coming very far. Joy is the drug that the proper citizens of Wellington Wells take on a daily basis, it helps them forget anything and evreything that may have occured a moment ago, this is proven to be quite a cause for concern as many residents have reported forgetting about completing basic functions such as brushing their hair, if they had their happy-face mask on in the morning or to remind themselves of never cooking with sawdust again. The local delicacy is Victory Meat, and most food items such as sandwiches, pies and stews are made with V-Meat. Despite this, the Village is suffering from a food shortage, due to supplies not being imported to Wellington Wells anymore. The food shortage will eventually become such a dire problem that the residents begin eating charcoal to substitute for their starvation. (As seen in We All Fall Down) During the night, certain parts of the streets will be contaminated by a toxic fog, and the law enforcement will be on patroll as there is a nocturnal curfew set in stone. Bobbies and Peepers will patrol the streets, and any citizen found wandering about at night will get a jolly good thrashing. Conformity In order to conform with the rules set in Hamlyn Village, the player must wear any of the following clothes: * Proper Suit * Boiler Suit * Fab Threads * Fireman's Coat * Maid Outfit (exclusive to Ollie) * Rubber Cat Suit (Only at the Reform Club) Wearing anything else will raise suspicion from NPCs and eventually cause them to become hostile. The player may not break curfew, hit something or someone, be found going through Withdrawal or Memory Loss, sneak, stare, shove, run, jump, steal, trespass or wield a weapon. If the player unlocks the Oh you skill, they will be able to stare, sneak, run and jump without it bothering the residents. Inhabitants Wellies The proper citizens of Wellington Wells, they spend the entirety of their lives in a drug-induced state of euphoria, with them seeing the world as bright, vibrant and colorful. They are found socializing with other wellies, drinking tea, playing patty-cake, jumping in puddles, and much more. See more information on their respected page. Criers The little old ladies that are only found in Hamlyn Village. See more information about them on their respected page. Bobbies The law enforcement of Wellington Wells, see more information about them on their respected page. Shops * A Stitch in Time (Only in Act ll) * The Apothecary * Corner Pub * Cutty's Shop * Odds & Ends Shop * Shady Dealer Gallery Concept Art Hamlyn Village Residential Houses Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art of residential houses, by Whitney Clayton. Hamlyn Village Residential Houses Concept Art 2.jpg|Additional concept art for residential houses. Church of Simon Says Concept Art.jpg|The Church of Simon Says concept art. Posters Sarah-hamilton-happyface.jpg|Posters found throughout the Village, all were made by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-happyfaecposters.jpg Sarah-hamilton-badapple.jpg Sarah-hamilton-murals.jpg Sarah-hamilton-parksigns.jpg Sarah-hamilton-chemistadspepposter.jpg Sarah-hamilton-paradedistrict-signs.jpg Sarah-hamilton-village-signs.jpg Environment Whitney-clayton-flatbuildings-whitney-clayton-final.jpg Whitney-clayton-villagearchitectureconcept.jpg Whitney-clayton-villagegardendistrict.jpg Trivia *Hamlyn used to be spelled with two n's. *Hamlyn Village is named after the fictional town from the story of the Piped Piper. Uncle Jack also tells the story of the Pied Piper in one of his bedtime stories. *According to Charles Hutton-Lyell, Hamlyn Village is placed over an area with seismic activity, which is 'the real reason' of why the world seems to move around. Category:Zones Category:Locations